The Great Hunger
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Harry Potter has spent over ten years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. The time has come for him to be released, but is the Harry Potter leaving Azkaban the same Harry who went in? Is he still human?
1. Chapter 1

_The Great Hunger_

Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all sat together in a small dingy as it grossed the grey choppy sea to Azkaban. They waited in silence through security checks and magical scans of all kinds. They were greeted at the last checkpoint by the Warden of Azkaban.

The rather strange looking man was completely hairless, from the top of his head, to his eyebrows. He bowed and ushered them inside Azkaban proper before speaking.

"Greetings Mr.'s Lupin and Black, a greeting to you as well Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at the warden, his eyes twinkling.

"And a warm hello to you Mr?…"

He trailed off.

"Warden."

"Mr. Warden then. We are here to release Harry Potter back into our custody."

The Warden looked at Dumbledore as though he was trying to figure out the answer to a very stupid question. Finally he simply asked,

"Why?"

Dumbledore twinkled madly.

"Evidence was recently uncovered that proves Mr. Potter innocent of the crimes he was originally convicted of."

The Warden fell silent for a brief time before he spoke again, his words slow and considered.

"Have you read the any of the reports I sent to the offices of the DMLE or to the Chief Warlock?"

The twinkle dimmed slightly as Dumbledore's face contorted perplexedly.

"Im afraid I don't know what you mean."

The Warden sighed, and motioned for the other three wizards to follow him.

"Come on then. I'll do my best to summarize on the way."

 _7th Warden of Azkaban_

 _Confidential report on the strange occurrences surrounding Prisoner Potter_

 _Year 1 condensed report_

 _Initially Potter was placed on aboveground level two_ _medium security. It was noted that guards would often be forced to use a patronus charm on nearby Dementors in order to keep them on a timely schedule, if left unattended they would often swarm around prisoner Potter's cell door. A side note, prisoner Potter even while amidst the thrall of the Dementors continues to assert his innocence and lack of any trial._

 _Year 2 condensed report_

 _The Dementors continue to show what might be characterized as an obsession with prisoner Potter, it has gotten to such a level that I was forced to move Potter into a minimum security section that would receive little interaction with the Dementors, however they continue to seek out Potter and I often find a few clustered outside his door. Potter's mental state seems to have deteriorated into an almost ceaseless rage. Every waking hour for the prisoner in consumed with with denials of his guilt and rambling on what he would do to his accusers and former friends once he gets out._

 _If he does I pray that he forgoes thoughts of revenge, or at least decides to grant them a quicker death then what he currently is_ _imagining._

 _Year 3 condensed report_

 _The Dementors have begun to avoid Potter like the plague. They refuse to go near his cell even after I moved him back down to the medium security section. The guards have been forced to use their Patronus charms to keep the Dementor's patrol schedule on time. Potter has fallen by and large quiet, he responds when spoken to by a guard, but otherwise says not a word. On a further note, both of the inhabitants of the cells to either side of Potter passed away, the suspected cause is Dementor overexposure, but the problem with that theory is that they both died at virtually the same time according to the medwitch, and Potter is unaffected._

 _Year 4 condensed report_

 _Forced to move Potter down into the bottommost maximum security sub level after another six prisoners in the cells to either side of Potter died from what seemed like overexposure to Dementors. On that note the area around Potter that the Dementors refuse to enter has grown larger. The guards have had to use the Patronus charm just to get the Dementors on the same level as Potter. I have cautioned the guards to only approach Potter in groups of two or more, hopefully those extra guards I requested from the DMLE will arrive soon._

 _I have decided to keep the cells to either side of Potter empty as a precaution._

 _Year 5 condensed report_

 _There are some unsettling rumors around Potter and his level now. Everything from wands that stop working, to a dead feeling on the air which can't be blamed on the Dementors anymore since they refuse to enter Potter's level even with the lash of a Patronus. The two that we managed to force down the stairs never came back up. There have also been reports that some of the guards stationed on that level have become a little… Unstable. Some of the other prisoners on Potters level have also died with the same symptoms that his neighbors had, forcing me to evacuate another dozen cells to either side of him. I have yet to receive any word of reinforcements from the DMLE, and even with the floo and ferry systems glitching, I should have heard_ _something._

 _Year 6 condensed report_

 _The entirety of Potters level has been evacuated, with prisoners dying left and right, and with the first Guard fatality I had no choice. Prisoner Potter now interacts only with a house elf that delivers meals three times a day with strict instructions to not communicate with the prisoner in any way._

 _What ever Potter is doing is spreading, any guard with experience in warding has been stationed at the entrance into Potter's level in a series of rotations in order to keep a set of strong barriers maintained at peak capacity._ _The guards have begun calling shadowy fog that dominates the lower levels the Miasma, on the a staffing note,_ _a personal issue has cropped up with with the guards who were stationed on that level, they have begun jumping at shadows, we almost had a incident of friendly fire when Hopkins cast a Bonebreaker curse at Jones when he opened the door into their shared bunk._

 _And if that weren't bad enough, some guards have started going missing, since there is not way of the island they must be dead, but we have been unable to locate their bodies. We have been able to locate the bodies of both guards and prisoners who have committed suicide however._

 _If this goes on for much longer, I don't know if any of us will survive._

 _Year 7 condensed report_

 _The Miasma has spread another two levels, in the process killing 80 prisoners, and 24 guards._

 _Every form of magical transport of the island has entirely failed, no floo, no apparition, no portkeys, no broom. Any time we get more then half a kilometer away from Azkaban proper, anything magical abruptly dies. And I do mean anything._

 _Including Wizards._

 _Whatever this is, it_ ** _ends_** _now._

 _Ive gathered up 10 of the more sane volunteers, and we are going to go down to the bottom level and kill Harry Potter. Whatever he is, it isn't human, and the man that he used to be would thank us._

 _If we don't survive, whoever reads this needs to know, Harry Potter is the one causing this, I don't know how, I don't know why, but it ends one way or the other tonight._

 _I fear that if we can't stop him now, that something far worse then Voldemort will be released._

 _Year 8, 8th warden of Azkaban investigative report_

 _The Auror force that last week has been stationed here on a permanent basis. As they were investigating the reason why the previous Warden had finally ceased reports entirely after a few years of reports that had been progressively more irregular and erratic in both timing and content as the months progressed._

 _The Warden and every Guard save three who are now in Saint Mungoes ward for permanent magic suspected insanity were all dead. Every prisoner in four of the five sub levels was dead. Harry Potter is the only wizard left alive in 5 levels designed to hold 500 prisoners apiece. Upon reading the previous Warden's diary and reports it is obvious that whatever this is can be placed squarely at Prisoner Potter's feet._

 _The only question is what do I do about it?_

 _A wizard powerful enough to somehow consume and further corrupt the very magical atmosphere of Azkaban is someone to be feared. And yet at the same time I can not lay back and let Azkaban continue to be consumed._

 _Year 9 condensed report_

 _I have come to an arraignment with Prisoner Potter, or Bob as he insists I call him. (I can only assume that overexposure to Dementors early into his incarceration or his enforced solitude had driven him mad.). Bob has agreed to surrender 1 level for every 365 weeks in which he has a day he can request food from the muggle world. I have since reclaimed the first and second sub levels._

 _Year 10 condensed report_

 _I am not altogether sure what to say. I suppose I must stick to the bare facts for this._

 _Voldemort attempted to attack Azkaban, he entered from the 5th sub level where Potter has, I am ashamed to say as a warden, complete control of. Potter, at least according to him, killed Voldemort brutally, but not permanently, I am left unsure wether or not I understude what Bob was actually trying to say._

 _I, disappointingly, cannot confirm wether or not the prisoner speaks the truth as I and most of the guards were fighting off an attack by broom riding death eaters from the very top floor._

 _Present day_

As the Warden finished speaking, Remus and Sirius both shuddered. Dumbledore was inscrutable, torn between anguish and triumph. As they approached a door with an Auror to either side of it, the Warden gestured.

"Leave your wands and any other magical items here. Any further and I can't guarantee that they will work once we come back up. I also don't know what mood Harry is in so I want to limit the potential appetite whetters."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before handing one of the aurors their wands. Dumbledore conjured a table and placed his wand and a number of magical sweets and gizmos on the table.

The Warden nodded in satisfaction before his face turned serious.

"A couple rules before we go down. I learned these through trial, error, and pain. First, don't ever touch him. Second, don't talk to him first unless its incredibly important, let him talk to you first, I'll handle introductions while Im talking to him. Finally, don't mention the veins on his arms."

"His veins?" Asked Sirius confusedly.

"The veins on his forearms turned black a little over a year ago. Sometimes the discoloration stretches to his neck, other times it disappears completely."

And with that, the Warden of Azkaban swung open the doorway into the Miasma.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Before the Warden could step into the dark fog that dominated the stairwell, one of the guards handed him a large brown paper bag. The Warden nodded and took it. He motioned for Dumbledore and the two marauders to follow him down.

The three visitors to Azkaban all shivered as they made their way down, feeling an icy pressure on their occulemency barriers. The Warden, nothing their discomfort spoke up.

"May I ask what evidence has arisen that contradicts Harry Potter's murder conviction?"

Dumbledore nodded easily, his eyes regaining a slight twinkle that was muted by the dark and unnatural fog that obscured the the steps below.

"Harry's murder of his muggle family and Mundungus Fletcher were really a plan conducted by Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. They bribed Harry's uncle to turn over Harry, drugged and unconscious, they then proceed to use Polyjuice to change Pettigrew into Harry. Pettigrew then set house on fire. A nearby wizard rushed to investigate and was promptly killed. The disguised Pettigrew then waited until neighbors had left their houses before screaming that he had killed his 'rotten muggle family' and apparating away."

Dumbledore shrugged resignedly.

"It was a rather cut and dry case, Harry who was still under the influence of the drugs his uncle had given him wasn't considered a viable witness. His friends testified that he was in shock after Cedric's death, and that his personality underwent a rapid change, and they all had to admit that it was a possibility."

The Warden looked at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression for a minute before speaking again.

"And how did you actually learn all of this?"

Dumbledore started slightly as he realized he had never actually answered the question.

"Oh! Do excuse me dear boy, Pettigrew was recently captured and during Veritiserum testimony the plan came to light."

The Warden nodded companionably, he slowed and stopped as he reached another door. He turned to the other three men, and with a serious expression that was somewhat ruined by his lack of hair, spoke.

"Beyond this door is last level, Potter has the middle cell, with a clear view to this door, If he refuses to see us, we will be dead before we could get the door closed."

The Warden stared into each mans eyes for a brief moment.

"This is your last opportunity to back out, to leave and go back up to the guard level."

They all stood resolute, so the Warden just shook his head and opened the door, abruptly a wall of fog collapsed out of the doorway that had just been opened, it slowly settled against the ground, almost oozing onto the floor in grayish white tendrils of icy mist.

The Warden just sighed and stepped into the mist. The Warden and the three visitors to Azkaban slowly made their way through the suffocating fog, trudging towards a cell, illuminated by low blue lights. The Warden stopped in front of the cell, the blue light casting his face in a stark relief.

Inside the cell, a slim, almost emaciated male figure sat on a ramshackle bed, a book open over his face. The stick thin man wore a pair of thick and baggy jeans. He looked up as the warden stopped in front of his door, gazing out of the bars with a pair of impossible electric green eyes, a pair of half moon glasses perched on his nose. He swung his legs off the bed, his bare feet coming to rest on the bare floor, he shot a smile at the Warden, a smile that peeled lips back from porcelain white teeth in a gleeful expression of joy.

"Why if it isn't my favorite warden!"

The Warden smiled and nodded, and held up the brown paper bag, causing the stick thin figure too squeal in happiness and clap his too long hands like an exited child.

"Oooh! You brought me the Sandwich! Didya bring me the fries too?"

A nod from the Warden prompted more gleeful hand-clapping, the Warden passed the bag through the bars where it was torn to pieces and a sandwich wrapped in greasy white paper and a drink in a white cardboard container.

As he started eating, the Warden spke for the first started speaking.

"Bob, I have some bad news, and I have some good news for you. Do you want the bad news first, or the good news first?"

A pair of electric green eyes turned to regard the warden, and a mouth paused in the midst of chewing. He swallowed and spoke, his voice, a velveteen whisper that sent a shiver down the Order member's spines.

"This better be some damn good news considering I can smell _those_ three rotten pieces of traitorous filth."

The Warden looked over to where the three order members were standing, obscured, by the prisoner's vantage point at the cell door, and motioned for them to step forward, Dumbledore immediately took a few steps up too where the man behind the bars could see him.

Dumbledore smiled at the boney man, who just looked back at him, head cocked, no visible emotion whatsoever. Dumbledore was a little discouraged but rallied with a gregarious smile and a twinkle.

"Hello Harry my dear boy, how would you like to be a free man again?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a brief moment, before turning his head, and with the iron beneath the velvet tones, spoke again.

"I **know** you two are there, Sirius, Remus, come out where little old me can see you."

Sirius looked at Remus who shook his head frantically, with an expression of absolute panic, sprinkled with self loathing, and a dash of sadness. Sirius looked at Remus with an expression of shock, that became a dark glower when he realized that Remus was holding him back. Black shook off his friend and stepped in front the cell.

"Hello Harry."

Harry just cocked his head, his half moon glasses, reflecting his darkening eyes, from electric green to a dark, toxic green that seemed to lance into his traitorous godfather, but, he didn't say anything, just gazed at him, a tongue, darted out to lick pale pink lips, almost tasting the air, but Harry dragged his attention away to call out again.

"Remus, get you cowardly hide out where I can see you."

Remus, looking like he was about to puke, but stepped out to join Dubmledore and Sirius. He didn't say anything, just sheepishly waved at Harry, his Werewolf instincts, screaming, demanding his attention, calling for Remus to run, whispering too him, that no matter what this thing in the cell was, it wasn't human, and he wouldn't be able to, not in his wildest dreams be able to kill it.

The old werewolf shivered, but held his ground.

Harry turned and spoke to the Warden.

"Explain. Quickly. And make it good or I might start **eating.** "

The Warden calmly nodded and spoke, his tone belying the single bead of sweat that rolled down the back of his head and down his neck.

"Essentially evidence was discovered during the interrogation of Peter Pettigrew who was recently captured by the Order of the Phoneix, they realized their mistake and are here to get your release. From what I understand, once released you would be in their custody."

Harry looked thoughtful, his gaze jumping back and forth from person to person, taking in every last detail, the twitches, the shifting stances, and blinking eyes.

At last, he turned to Dumbledore and asked, utterly without emotion.

"Is this true?"

"Yes it is Harry my b-"

" **Stop."**

Dumbledore shivered as Harry spoke, his voice taking on an unworldly quality that sent chills down the older mans spine. Dumbledore started when he realized that frost was actually spreading around where Harry sat, Harry breathed in and out, relaxing for a few moments, letting the frost recede.

"Dont do that, just answer my question. Refer to me as Mr. Potter. That is all you can and will do."

Dumbledore, his twinkle dead, nodded silently. Harry turned back to the warden, and slowly rolled up his sleeves showing off veins that looked like they were filled with pitch, his voice becoming sickly sweet and slightly high pitched.

"Oh, dear, _dear,_ warden, what do you think of this whole thing?"

He slid both arms through the bars, and drummed fingers on the outside of the door, the ink in his veins spreading up his arms, towards his chest.

The warden paled, and stuttered as a lines of frost crept towards him from Harry's tapping fingers.

"I, I think that its not the best deal your going to get, but its the only one, besides, its not like they can stop you from leaving, you are innocent, above schooling age, sane, and all around way too powerful for anything they have."

Harry smiled, but said nothing as the Warden finished.

"I mean, the only reason your still in here is because you actually respect the letter of the law, you could have escaped years ago."

Harry grinned and withdrew his arms, the frost stopping its slow advance towards the Warden, he turned to Dumbledore, and with teeth that seemed just a little too sharp, spoke.

"And so, with riveting little tidbit with the only human contact Ive had in more the 4 years that goes beyond screaming, lets go."

And then Harry Potter, lately known as Bob swung open an unlocked cell door, and stepped out, standing nose to nose with three of the people who had kept him imprisoned for the last ten years.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter nodded cheerfully to the Azkaban guards as he walked past them, the guards eyes would twitch as the emaciated raven haired man skipped past, his bare feet slapping against cold stone.

Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and the Warden trailed behind the smiling Harry. They weren't totally sure what too make of this new Harry, he wasn't unbalanced per say, but he was _eccentric._ And while he hadn't yet actually done anything extremely aggressive as of yet. But just the way Harry had been looking at them had been unsettling, and now his almost manic happiness.

They finally exited Azkaban proper and found themselves outside, in a grey, overcast afternoon. Harry turned to the Warden and bowed extravagantly, his head almost scraping the ground, rising out of the bow he grinned at the nervous looking warden.

"Well my friend, I wish I could say its been a pleasure then I'd be lying. Like a lot."

The Warden shrugged, a relieved smile tugging at his lips.

"Believe me, its the same here. Be safe, and don't come back. Your too creepy even for Azkaban."

Harry laughed, but then his smile melted off his face as he turned to the order members.

"So, what now?"

Sirius tentatively spoke up.

"We were hoping you would come with us to Grimmauld Place."

Harry deadpanned.

"Ha ha, ha ha, no."

Dumbledore, stepped forward, his twinkle back in full face.

"And why not Harry? Everyone should be with family on Christmas."

Harry paused, his face surprised, and then pensive, and then flashing with an anger so intense that the older men all shivered as the pucker factor rose. He finally spoke, his slim fingers tapping out a soundless symphony on his thighs.

" _Really?"_ He hissed, his eyes narrowed. "I should spend time with the people who _betrayed_ me. Who stabbed me in the back, lied to me, _stole_ from me, I should spend time with those **people**!?"

Towards the end of his rant, Harry had begun screaming, his voice grating harshly on the listening order members. His eyes flashed, and he spat on the ground near Dumbledores feet, and then twisted sideways and vanished with a crack and the smell of burnt ozone.

"Was that apparition?" Sirius whispered numbly.

Remus nodded.

"When the hell did he learn how to do that?"

Remus shrugged. Both men turned to the silent Dumbledore who was stroking his chin with one gnarled and liver spotted hand, his eyes alight with glee.

 _Scene Break_

 _Diagon Alley_

"Hello Diagon!"

Witches and Wizards turned too see a stick thin man, dressed in muggle clothing with a pair of half moos spectacles, his eye flashing a toxic green. He stood with his arms and legs thrown out wide in greeting. There was a pause, and then a scream, followed by more screams as Witches and Wizards rushed to get indoors and away from Harry Potter, a Dark Lord who had been in prison for the last ten years for killing his family.

Potter grinned widely, porcelain teeth flashing in the dying light of the evening as his bare feet crunched against the snow.

"Hello Magical London! I have been released after 10 years of languishing in Azkaban! I am a free man, found innocent of all charges!"

A muttering began as people looked at the mainically grinning, and incredibly emaciated Potter who looked around at the gathering crowds with a grin.

"I have spent the last ten years in prison paying for the wizarding publics sheep like judgement and their rushes to judgment! But I say no more!"

The crowd stared enraptured at the energy, power, and confidence that Potter exuded as he spoke.

"I am back to deliver you from Voldemort! I am to deliver you from what you fear! I am here to lead the wizarding world into a new age! An age of progress, enlightenment and innovation, a golden age for wizarding Britain, the likes of which the world has never seen! I would do this freely and of my own will!"

Then Potter's eyes turned hard, and cold, glacially so, and he spoke again, his voice firm and unyielding.

"But if you should stand in my way? Then I shall show no mercy, and once you lay at my feet defeated, beaten, and broken, I shall **eat** you."

Complete silence and shock fell as Potter nodded with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, that is what I would do, if you stand in my way, I eat you, mind, body, and soul."

Potter smiled at the shocked crowed and began walking in Gringott's direction, the crowd parting before him like a knife through flesh.

He called over his shoulder as he entered Gringotts.

"Merry fucking Christmas Britain!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

Harry Potter, lately known as Bob entered Gringotts with a grin on his face and a light step, as he did every goblin in Gringotts stopped and stared in his direction, their pointy noses and beady eyes twitching in tightly controlled panic. Guards quietly made themselves known as Harry walked towards the main desk, fingering their axes and spears and baring their teeth.

Harry stopped in front of the desk and bowed, his eyes locked onto the goblin teller behind the desk, his half moon spectacles at the end of his nose.

"Hello goblin teller sir!" He spoke brightly. "I wish to speak to my account manager regarding the investments I made before my incarceration. I assume he is available?"

The teller nodded, his mouth opening in a smile that sent shivers down the watching customers spines.

"Of course he is for you, most valued customer."

Potter grinned and nodded as he walked past, heading for a series of doors with nameplates on the front. He stopped in front of one that read, 'golden-tooth, manager of specialized accounts'.

He knocked once and entered. A goblin a in a well fitted suit looked up and grinned as Potter entered, his bare feet smacking the marble of the bank floor.

"Why Lord Bob, such a pleasure. I assume that you are here, and that there have been no screams of alarm from the lobby that you have been legally released?"

Harry grinned and waggled one finger at Golden-Tooth.

"Why did Riven-scar, don't pretend like you didn't know as soon as I left Azkaban proper."

Riven-scar shrugged. He had long since given up knowing how crazed and insane man in front of him knew everything about anything he cared to know. It was better to go with the flow, especially since the gold seemed to flow when and where ever the Lord made a financial choice…

"Of course Lord Bob, but as such, now that you are here, do you wish for your account summaries?"

Bob nodded happily before sitting with a flourish on the floor in front of Riven-scar's desk, who merely shook his warty head and brought out the relevant documentation. Clearing his throat he began listing off the extensive Potter holdings.

Once he finished, Potter let out a cackle that sent shivers down the doughty goblins spine. Potter stood up, then leaned forward over the desk and began examine the papers the goblin hastily pushed towards his best client, as he did the grin Potter wore became wider and wider as he went further through the documents. Once he was finished, Potter clapped his hands and spoke with a business like tone.

"Divest my portfolio of any low earners, get me enough capital to buy up as much of Surrey and Magical Britain as possible. I want it done quick and quiet, but if not, Ill settle for quick. Also, buy up any free floating stocks for any publications or news outlets in Magical Britain, approach any private owners with more then generous offers, I trust you to know what I can and cannot afford."

Riven-scar nodded hastily, this driven version of Potter unnerved him far more then the crazy one. Abruptly Potter changed tacts and became the almost childlike Bob again. Potter bowed, low and extravagantly.

"Well then, with that oh Goblin King, I take my leave of your grand and gilded establishment."

And with that parting word, Harry Potter late of Azkaban flounced out of the room, leaving Riven-Scar Golden-Tooth shaking his head in bemusement and wonder. It was arguably one of the most highly held secrets of Goblin kind that he was the king, but his client had just spat it out like it was nothing, it reminded the goblin of the first time he had met the Lord Potter, just a few months before his imprisonment. He smiled fondly, the boy that he had met that day had been formidable, but it had been a formidability like that of a cornered rat. The man he had met today was more like the dragons of old, cunning, powerful, intelligent, and above all, absolutely insane.

 _Scene Break_

Albus Dumbledore awaited Harry outside the Gringotts bank with a delegation of Order wizards. The Ministry, or more specifically Madame Bones had refused to be involved as soon as they had said the words 'Harry Potter' and 'forced if necessary'.

So instead he had drawn on the order.

With him were Sirius and Remus, as well as Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks. There had been reports that Harry had shown up in a audible crack of apparition, and then had promptly lambasted the occupants of the alley before going inside to Gringotts.

Albus idly wondered what Harry could possibly be doing inside the bank, the boy had shown no interest in his financial holdings before his incarceration, and it seemed unlikely that he would show any now.

The doors to Gringotts slowly ground open to reveal Harry, still barefoot in jeans and white T-shirt, and that rather creepy smile.

Smiling, and making sure his 'twinkling eyes' were up and running Albus walked up to Harry and.

"Hello Har-"

"HA-Ba-ba, no! Bad Goat fondler!"

 _Whhhaaaaaaattttt?_

Harry pointedly ignored the rest of Diagon Alley as he continued talking to himself, stroking his chin in a contemplative fashion as witches and wizards alike stared at the aristocratic, emaciated man.

"I wonder how the rest of the gang is doing, its been ten years after all… Of course I don't actually know how they're doing because none of them had the cojones to visit me, but the point still stands."

Albus blinked, he was about to try convincing Harry to go back to Grimmauld Place with Sirius, but a finger appeared in front of his nose in a shushing gesture, while the other hand pointed out each order member in turn.

"Token black character."

Kingsley.

"Traitorous blood-mutt."

Sirius.

"Traitorous un-man."

Remus.

"Paragon of womanly insecurity."

Tonks.

"Evil, old, manipulative, dastardly goat fondler."

Dumbledore.

At the flabbergasted, and irritated looks, Harry just grinned, waved cheekily and left in another pop of apparition.


End file.
